Rose a fané
by Liibra
Summary: Harry a une lourde tâche à accomplir. Plus difficile que de devoir se débarrasser deVoldemort.


**Rose a fané**

Peut être considéré comme une suite à "Tout est normal", mais peut parfaitement se lire indépendamment. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Le bien comme le mal.

* * *

Rose, la petite fille d'Hermione et Ron, a six ans. Et c'est moi, Harry, qui suis son parrain.

Et c'est à moi de lui dire qu'elle va mourir bientôt. Parce que ses parents n'en ont pas la force.

Rose et son adorable frimousse d'ange, les cheveux bruns de sa mère et les incroyables yeux bleus de son père. J'ai toujours adoré les yeux de Ron, on peut y lire toutes sortes de choses. Ron, ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère pour moi.

Rose et son incroyable intelligence. Rose et le tact de son père, avec en même temps plus de sensibilité que ses deux parents réunis.

Je hais la magie depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi? Parce que même elle ne peut rien contre la forme de cancer qu'a développé Rose. Allez dire ça à une enfant de six ans, qui vous sonde inconsciemment de ses grands yeux innocents. Elle n'est pas à Sainte-Mangouste, mais dans un hôpital moldu. Je ne voulais pas que les sorciers s'apitoient sur elle parce qu'elle est ma filleule et Hermione était d'accord. Ici au moins, Rose est tranquille.

J'entre dans sa chambre.

"-Parrain! s'exclame-t-elle en me voyant, heureuse."

Alors que je suis l'oiseau de malheur. Et quand je dis qu'elle s'exclame, c'est-à-dire du plus fort qu'elle peut, allongée dans son grand lit blanc, des tuyaux dans les bras et une arrivée d'oxygène sous le nez. Pâle comme la mort, elle me sourit faiblement. Je lui souris en retour, espérant que mes yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré ne me trahissent pas. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur le front.

"-Bonjour Rosie, amour de ma vie. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?"

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Etrangement, on demande comment ça va aujourd'hui aux patients en phase terminale. Sauf que Rose ne le sait pas que c'est bientôt la fin. Comme si, l'échéance se rapprochant, on ne se souciait plus que du bien-être à court terme. Comme si les changements s'opéraient tellement vite que tout changeait du jour au lendemain. Effectivement ça s'accélére. Je le vois bien, elle est si maigre maintenant. Et je dois lui dire.

"-Tata Ginny va être jalouse, parrain!"

Le sens de l'humour de sa mère. Ron est drôle aussi, mais il a un humour plus...masculin. Plus lourd. Mais je l'aime comme il est. Sauf que je me fiche depuis longtemps que Ginny soit jalouse. Ce n'est pas elle que j'aime, même si James, Albus et Lily sont là. La personne que j'aime, elle voulait absolument rencontrer Rose et qu'elle sache la vérité. Elle ne dira rien, je le sais. Pas avant qu'on soit prêts. Elle est aussi sensée que sa mère, je l'ai toujours dit.

"-Mais je vais pas plus mal qu'hier."

Ce qui est faux. Mais aussi petite qu'elle soit, elle a toujours voulu ménager tout le monde. Comme moi.

"-Rose, il faut...Je...J'ai des choses à te dire."

Je bafouille. Comment lui dire qu'elle va mourir très bientôt? Alors je temporise.

"-Tu sais, même si j'ai des enfants avec Ginny, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime."

Ses yeux se brouillent de quelques larmes.

"-Je l'aime très fort, mais plus comme une très très bonne amie.

-Mais, ça veut dire que t'es pas vraiment mon oncle alors?

-Si! Ne doutes pas de ça, je t'aime autant que j'aime Lily, Albus et James. Autant que j'aime Hugo. J'aime beaucoup de monde, mais il y a une personne que j'aime...différemment. Pas plus que vous tous, c'est juste différent. J'ai l'impression qu'on est la même personne, tu comprends?"

Elle hoche la tête, vaillamment, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler. Et elle redevient la digne fille de sa mère:

"-Qui c'est?

-Et ben...Déjà, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais c'est un garçon.

-Ah bon? Mais ça se peut pas.

-Si, la preuve. L'amour, c'est l'amour, peu importe la personne.

-Alors que je serais grande, je pourrais être amoureuse d'une fille?"

Oh les traîtresses de larmes qui reviennent. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne sera jamais grande? Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, pas devant elle. Alors j'élude.

"-Tu vois, quand je lui ai dit que tu étais malade, il a voulu te connaître. Tu veux le voir?

-Oui, dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire. Le même qu'Hermione.

-Je reviens."

Je sors de sa chambre et j'en profite pour pleurer. Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là, ils sont à la maison en train d'expliquer à Hugo que sa grande soeur va mourir. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire. Drago est là. Il me prend dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Comme je l'ai fait pour lui il y a bien des années de cela. Je sanglote silencieusement, le nez dans son cou, trempant sa jolie chemise de larmes.

"-J'y arrive pas Drago! Je peux pas lui dire!

-Tu y arriveras Harry. Il faut qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Surtout pas que la mort la prenne par surprise. Tu lui as dit pour...nous?

-Oui, elle veut te voir.

-Bien sûr qu'elle veut, elle est aussi curieuse que sa mère."

Il me frotte le dos doucement et me tend un mouchoir. Après m'être mouché, je le tire par la manche jusqu'à la chambre de Rose. Je passe ma tête par la porte entrouverte, le visage sec, et voit ma filleule assise sur son lit, qui me fixe.

"-Toujours décidée?

-Oui.

-Tu es prête?

-Mais oui."

Alors je rentre. Mais Drago s'arrête sur le côté de la porte. Il a peur. Je lui souris et tire sa manche.

"-Déjà Rosie, je te présente son bras."

Elle glousse. J'adore son rire. Un rire espiègle, comme Hermione.

"- C'est un timide, je crois que tu lui fais peur, dis-je en plaisantant.

-Dis lui que je le mangerais pas. Promis.

-Tu as entendu , toi ? Allez , viens. "

Il inspire à fond et je prends sa main. Mais hors de question que je le tire. Il avance d'un pas, puis il rentre. Je referme la porte derrière lui. Il se gratte l'avant-bras, il fait toujours ça quand il est nerveux.

"-Je...

-Allez, dis ton nom à la jolie demoiselle."

Il me lance un regard noir. Ça fait rire Rose. C'est déjà ça . Après une autre grande inspiration, les yeux fuyant le regard de Rose, il parle.

"-Je...Je suis Drago Malefoy. Le...petit-ami de ton parrain."

Petit-ami. Je déteste ce mot. Il est bien plus que ça.

"-Maman dit que c'est pas poli de pas regarder les gens quand on parle.

-Oui, Drago, c'est pas poli, ça.

-Drago...Drago Malefoy...Ça me dit quelque chose...Je sais! C'est toi la fouine!

-Co...Comment tu sais ça, toi? demande Drago, en fixant Rose interdit.

-C'est Papa qui m'en a parlé. Et puis il nous a montré le souvenir aussi."

Les joues de Drago sont rouges. Rouges de honte et de colère. Sans doute contre Ron. Il regarde de nouveau sur le côté.

"-J'ai trouvé ça marrant, mais méchant en même temps."

Drago relève la tête et fixe ma filleule.

"-C'est..gentil ce que tu dis. Même si j'aurais dû m'en douter, vu tout ce que Harry m'a dit sur toi.

-C'est vrai Parrain, tu lui as parlé de moi?

-Oui! dit Drago, presque joyeux. Il me parle très souvent de toi. Déjà quand tu es née, il était aussi fier que pour son propre fils. Des fois, il en devient presque embêtant tellement il parle de toi, parce qu'il répéte plein de choses que je sais déjà. Et je sais jamais comment le faire taire. Pas que ça me dérange qu'il me parle de toi, j'ai suivi tous tes progrès presque en temps réel. Vois-tu, monsieur m'a appelé à trois heures du matin quand tu as dit ton premier mot. Qui était "manger", t'es bien la fille de ton père."

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis rouge de honte.

"-Approchez-vous, dit Rose, c'est pas contagieux ma maladie."

La bonne ambiance qu'il y avait vient de s'alourdir. J'ai entendu Drago déglutir avec difficulté, et moi je suis sur le point de pleurer à nouveau. Toujours main dans la main, nous nous asseyons sur le lit.

"-Ecoutes Rosie, j'ai autre chose à te dire... dis-je avec difficulté.

-Quoi, tu aimes encore une autre personne?"

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Rose a aussi hérité du sens de l'humour de son père.

"-Ah oui Harry? dit Drago, de plus en plus à l'aise.

-Mais non, c'est toi que j'aime!"

Un sourire béat apparait sur son visage. Il adore quand je dis ça.

"-C'est pas comme ça avec Ginny. Tu sais quoi Parrain?

-Non ma filleule, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Je crois bien que Tata, elle le sait. Je l'ai entendu dire à maman qu'elle était au courant de je savais pas quoi, mais que ça la gênait pas que tu sois pas amoureux d'elle, parce qu'elle était heureuse de faire partie de ta vie et d'avoir porté tes enfants. Même si elle devait en partager un petit bout avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que pour que tu rentres aussi heureux certains soirs, ça devait être quelqu'un de super. Et ce quelqu'un, et ben c'est Drago! Ça tombe bien parce que je l'aime bien."

Drago et moi nous sommes regardés, interdits.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire, au fait?"

Maintenant, je suis prêt. Si Drago avait dévié la conversation tout à l'heure, c'est parce que je ne l'étais pas. Je prends Rose dans mes bras, et Drago passe les siens autour de nous deux. Ça n'a pas l'air de gêner ma filleule. L'air est plus lourd, et la mine de Rose est plus sombre.

"Rosie, mon ange, tu sais que tu es malade?

-Oui, parrain.

-Tu sais que c'est une maladie très grave?

-Oui, parrain.

-Vos-tu, ta maladie s'appelle un cancer. Il en existe plusieurs sortes, mais celle que tu as, c'est la pire.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Hein?"

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

"-Si je suis très malade, ça doit être ma faute. Maman dit qu'on a que ce que l'on mérite dans la vie.

-Non Rose, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est de la faute...à personne. C'est le hasard.

-Mais...

-Dans tous les cas Rosie, ce n'est aucunement ta faute, tu m'entends? Donc, je disais..."

Mais un gros sanglot me bloque la gorge. Quelques larmes coulent, mais je reprends.

"-Je disais que ta maladie était un cancer très grave. Et même les cancers très simples sont très durs à soigner. En plus, tu es une...une enfant, donc bien plus fragile."

Je ne peux pas continuer, je pleure trop. Rose aussi pleure, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je suppose. Mais je dois continuer.

"-Ce que je veux te dire ma citrouille, c'est qu'on ne peut pas soigner ta maladie. On a déjà tout essayé, et tu connais ta mère, elle a consulté toutes les bibliothèques qu'elle pouvait.

-Ça veut dire que je vais aller mal même quand je serais grande?"

Elle ne comprend pas. C'est tellement dur de devoir le dire de vive voix... Elle tourne la tête vers moi.

"-Non trésor. Ça veut dire que tu vas aller de plus en plus mal. Jusqu'à..."

Je ne peux continuer, pas quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux pleins d'innocence. Ses yeux qui n'ont encore rien vu. Drago me rapproche de lui. Je pleure vraiment maintenant. Mais elle ne comprend pas. Drago pose ses lèvres au coin des miennes. Juste un effleurement pour me dire qu'il est là. Alors, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots, je termine ma phrase,en serrant très fort Rose contre moi.

"-Joli coeur, ça veut dire que tu vas mourir, et bientôt."

Voilà, c'est dit. Et elle a compris. Elle pleure contre moi, contre Drago, nous serrant tous les deux de toute la force de ses petits bras. Et Drago aussi pleure. Il reste le plus digne possible, mais uniquement parce que ses dents sont plantées jusqu'au sang dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Après une demi-heure, Rose demande quelque chose de sa petite voix.

"-Pourquoi moi alors?

-Je ne sais pas ma luciole, lui dis-je. Certains meurent tôt, d'autres tard, mais tous finissent par mourir.

-Ça veut dire que je serais jamais grande?

-Oui.

-C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé embrasser un garçon. Ou une fille, rajoute-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Drago."

Toujours ménager les autres. C'est Rosie.

"-Et... quand ça va arriver?

-On ne sait pas Rosie, mais très bientôt. Peut-être dans quelques jours.

-Si tôt?

-Oui."

Elle ne pleure plus. Elle a juste l'air infiniment triste.

"-Alors...je peux savoir comment vous vous êtes connus?

-Bien sûr, dit Drago."

Et nous lui racontons. Comment nous nous détestions. Coment j'ai trouvé Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en train de pleurer. Comment il m'a embrassé quand je lui ai promis de l'aider. Comment nous avons récupéré ses parents. Lucius n'a pas été Embrassé, il s'est suicidé avant. Parce qu'il regrettait, sur la fin. Il regrettait l'absence de son unique fils. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir aimé. Alors il a décidé de mourir pour l'attendre en entier dans l'au-delà afin de s'excuser quand Drago l'y rejoindrait. Narcissa, elle, aimait Drago. Elle ne l'a pas montré comme il fallait, mais c'était indéniable. Elle a séjourné quelques temps à Azkaban, puis Drago et moi sommes allés la voir. Elle a pris son fils dans ses bras et m'a dit de prendre soin de lui. Quelques temps plus tard, elle aussi se suicidait pour rejoindre son mari.

"-Tu sais, dit Drago. Quand tu...enfin, quand ça arrivera, tu voudras bien chercher Narcissa Malefoy? C'est ma maman. Tu voudras bien lui dire...que..que je l'aime.

-Oui Drago, dit Rose d'un ton grave.

-Merci. Je suis sûr qu'elle prendra soin de toi. Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup occupée de moi, mais elle m'a sauvé. Alors, je pense qu'elle voudra bien s'occuper de toi. Pour se faire pardonner.

-Et puis il y aura mes parents, dit Harry. Lily Evans Potter et James Potter.

-Et puis Sirius, renchérit Drago.

-Et Dumbledore. Et Rogue. Rose, si tu croise un monsieur avec les cheveux gras et un grand nez, qui a un air un peu méchant, et qui s'appelle Rogue, ne soit pas méchante avec lui. C'est un grand homme, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans lui. Même s'il a un affreux caractère.

-D'accord Parrain, dit Rose, l'air un peu rassurée."

Hermione et Ron m'ont remercié de lui avoir dit. Je leur ai dit pour Drago. Effectivement, Hermione était au courant, ainsi que Ginny. Nous retournons voir Rose tous les jours, lorsque ses parents doivent rentrer avec Hugo. Cela fait deux semaines depuis que nous avons eu cette discussion. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas en forme du tout.

"-Bonjour Parrain, bonjour Drago, dit elle faiblement en nous voyant.

-Bonjour, rayon de soleil."

Elle est dans mes bras, si petite, si fragile et je suis dans ceux de Drago.

"-Dis parrain.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma citrouille?

-Je crois que ce sera ce soir que je vais m'en aller. J'aurais bien aimé voir Poudlard..."

Les larmes reviennent. Je ferme les yeux, et je sens Drago qui nous fait transplaner. Rose est toujours dans mes bras. Nous sommes devant les grilles de Poudlard. Drago en ouvre une, qui ne résiste pas. Poudlard est un châteu très intelligent. Drago nous emmène à la Grande Porte. McGonnagall est devant.

"-Et bien messieurs, que faites vous là?

-Pourrions nous rentrer, Madame? Rose voulait voir le château."

Elle nous regarde, horrifiée. Elle a sans doute entendu parler de la maladie de Rose, puisqu'elle s'écarte. C'est l'heure du dîner, nous passons dans la Grande Salle bondée. Les élèves nous fixent, mais aucun de nous trois ne s'en soucie. Rose a les yeux rivés sur le plafond magique.

"-C'est beau, parrain.

-Oui Rosie. Tu veux aller voir Hagrid? Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé, c'est le très grand monsieur qui était venu me chercher chez les Dursley.

-S'il te plaît."

Alors nous nous dirigeons vers la table des professeurs. La Directrice a les yeux pleins de larmes. Hagrid nous a aperçu, il nous fait de grands signes de la main.

"-Harry!

-Bonjour Hagrid. Je vous présente Rose, ma filleule."

Lui aussi est au courant. Ses yeux d'ordinaire rieurs se remplissent de larmes. Il a connu Rose alors que c'était un tout petit bébé, avant que nous nous éloignions de lui, pour garder contact uniquement par hibou, avec de longues lettres remplies d'affection.

"-Tu es très jolie Rose. Mais tu était déjà un très beau bébé.

-Mais je ne serais jamais grande..."

Hagrid sanglote. Ce demi-géant a vraiment un coeur proportionnel à sa stature.

"-Rose, tu voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour moi? demande-t-il.

-Si je le peux.

-Là-bas, si tu vois un tout petit monsieur avec des yeux comme moi, qui s'appelle Hagrid, tu voudras bien lui dire que je l'aime toujours? C'est mon tout petit papa.

-Oui monsieur.

-Tu es adorable, je te remercies. Et puis comme ça, tu ne seras pas toute seule.

-Beaucoup de gens que tout le monde aimaient sont déjà morts.

-C'était la guerre, fut sa seule réponse"

Rose fatigue. Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Alors nous lui montrons le reste du château. Puis nous ressortons, pour aller sur la colline où j'avais montré Sirius à Drago.

"-Moi aussi je serais une étoile? demande-t-elle.

-J'en suis persuadé, dis-je. La plus mignonne de toutes.

-C'est bien alors."

Drago et moi sommes allongés par terre, Rose sur nous deux. Nous regardons les étoiles. Tout doucement, Rose s'endort. Sa respiration est calme. Ses battements de coeur s'entendent parfaitement, par-dessus les nôtres à Drago et moi. Elle respire de plus en plus profondément. Les battements de son coeur s'espacent. Elle se réveille un peu, le temps de dire deux phrases.

"-Je t'aime Harry, et aussi tous les autres, tu leur diras. Je dirais bonjour à ta maman"

Et les battements de coeur ralentissent, ralentissent. Jusqu'à s'arrêter.

Rose est morte.


End file.
